Tommy
by hokagegodessarya
Summary: Just my take on the thoughts of the unsub in season 5 episode 2. Can be seen as slash if you want, but not really.


"Run Tommy, run!" That. That one short line, that's all i could remember from the first six

years of my life for a long time. Then came the face. A long, tan face; with big, brown, doe-like eyes framed with soft black hair. The face of a child. Older than me at the time, but a child none the less.

Only ten, maybe twelve years old, and already running from something horrible.

From what, or _who_ maybe, I couldn't remember though. I know. I know I know! I dream of it sometimes, but can never remember anything besides running, terror, and _that face_ when I wake up. The one sent by god, the one that saved me. How did this boy save me? Why were we running? How did we meet? Did he get away? All questions I can't answer now, but i _need_ to know.

That's why I have to remember. The mere thought terrifies me, but I just _have_ to know! I can't go much longer not knowing. So now I'm off the anti psychotics I've taken since who knows when, and it's terrifying. The memories have started coming back in flashes. A knife. A man yelling. Clothes. A fire. Blood. And faces, so many faces! All of them, just kids, all around the same age as Tommy, my savior. But none of them bring back good feelings like Tommy. Gods I wish he was here, maybe this wouldn't be so terrifying if he was.

I doubt he would be here even if I actually knew him anyway. I've done horrible, _horrible _things since going off my meds, I think. I didn't mean to though! It's just.. They touched me and I thought it was **him**. I- I couldn't deal with **him** again! But then I'd come back to and** he** wouldn't be there. Oh, I hope whoever I hurt's ok.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

I found him! I found Tommy! Oh, I remember now! You got away Tommy, you got away! And-and so did I! you were the only one, the only one to ask for help. You saved us both with that! Don't worry Tommy, now that I remember I'll fix it. I'll make sure it never happens again. **He'll** never hurt anyone again, and we'll end this. All of it. Forever.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Wait.. you're not Tommy.. Oh, no. I've done something bad again. But it's ok, 'cause Aaron

makes sense. Aaron got the would-be-Tommy out and safe. Don't worry though Tommy, I'll still end this.

Why is Aaron trying to stop me? Doesn't he know what this man, my bastard biological **father**, has done? All the boys he's hurt? What he made me do? What he almost did to sweet, wonderful Tommy? It needs to end! He can't go on, no matter what nice Mr. Aaron says! -Bang Bang-

There Tommy, it's done. Over. Finished. Even f you weren't here to see it. Even though we'll probably never meet, 'cause they're gonna lock me away for all the bad things I've done. Not that I blame them, even if I didn't mean to..

"Hey." I look up, and there's my savior. He's here! He's older now, obviously, but he still has those same big, brown, doe-like eyes I fell in love with when I was a kid. I had to make sure though. "Tommy?" He gave me a small smile, a sad smile. "yeah.." We stared at eachother for a moment and I knew, just _knew_, he never forgot me, just like I never forgot him. "i'm sorry you know.." That caught my attention. "For what?" "For running away, I guess." "I ran too you know." How could my savior be sorry for anything that happened between us that day? "But... I just left you!" Oh. "But I got away alright, didn't I? You **saved** me that day.." Then, almost as if afraid he would break me, he put a hand on my shoulder. He _touched_ me, and nothing bad happened! No one got hurt! I felt more loved and safe in that moment than any other time in my life.

He moved away when the car started moving, but the feeling stayed. 'Maybe he'll visit me where ever I'm going?' Was the last though I had before he was out of view.

**END**

**Mostly based on season 5 episode 2 of criminal minds. I know some of the dialogue isn't quite right, but oh, well. Just a little diddy I wrote at around midnight, so ignore any grammar mistakes and what not. enjoy^^**


End file.
